


Slow Ride

by SoulSurvivor_36



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 17:09:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10035554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulSurvivor_36/pseuds/SoulSurvivor_36
Summary: Call this a special edition, director’s cut, extended scene from one of my stories.Dean and Delilah crash at Castiel's motel room as they wait to meet up with Metatron who took Castiel and wants to trade him for Gadreel.This is OFC's POV.  For the full context you can read my fic Another Day in Paradise, Chapter 4 - Hold the Line... or you can read the whole fic if you want... or heck! Go wild, why not read the whole Lives We Make for Ourselves series and get to know Delilah.;-)





	

Delilah looked over at the bed, it was covered in research materials: books and scrolls and notepads.  She picked up everything and put it all on the table with more of Castiel’s research, the need for an angel who never slept to rent a motel room becoming clear.  The bed freed up, she stripped down to her underwear and top, took the elastic out of her hair, and crawled under the scratchy linen.  The light was starting to shine into the room through the thin curtains but she ignored it, dragging the sheets up to her chin and burrowing into the pillow.  Dean came out of the washroom not long after, dressed in his black boxer briefs, his hair damp.  Delilah watched him, a strange anxiety bubbling in her stomach and tying her up in knots.  She swallowed hard, her heart beating nervously as he pulled back the blankets on his side and slipped into bed with her.

She chided herself, this was Dean.  She had trusted him with her life on more than one occasion, and saved his life as well.  He cared about her, had he not proven that time and again?  He would never hurt her… Only, he had.  Doubt ate away at her even as she told herself again that the man who had hit her wasn’t him.  That was the Mark.

As her mind raced, she could feel his eyes on her, the hairs on the back of her neck and on her arms making her body tingle and she couldn’t be sure if her heart suddenly thumped because his proximity scared her, or aroused her.

Dean laid his hand between her shoulder blades, his palm warm through her thin cotton shirt and she felt her body stiffen, her muscles and nerves tense.  Delilah tried to take a deep breath and again reminded herself, as Gadreel’s words haunted her, that this was her Dean in bed with her, not some monster.

Dean moved his body closer to her, his hand moving up to her shoulder, and she could feel his body heat from her feet to her head, his breath on her hair tickling her scalp.  He slowly glided his hand down her arm, and Delilah closed her eyes, a shudder going through her at the gentle touch.  He moved her hair out of the way and kissed her neck.  She finally gave in to his touch when his arm curled around her waist, holding her against him, his body so warm and familiar, and all she wanted was for him to make the bad thoughts go away, to make her forget everything.

She rolled in his arms, folding hers over her chest.  She looked into his face, focusing on each of his features one by one: his soft, plump lips, his dark facial hair covering his strong jaw, the delicate sprinkling of freckles across the bridge of his nose, his eyelids closed, the long, dark lashes looking incongruously soft on the hunter’s face.  He closed the gap between them, pressing his lips against hers gently.

Delilah’s mind was overrun again by images of Dean doing and saying things that had disturbed her so much in the last twenty-four hours… God, had it really only been a day?  She pulled away from him, closing her eyes tightly, trying to banish that terrifying look she’d seen in his eyes – that cold, hard, indifferent stare he had had while torturing Gadreel so ruthlessly.  Images of Adriel, again, popped into her mind and she curled on herself, turning her head away and squeezing her eyes trying to stop the downward spiral.

She felt his calloused hand on her cheek, so gently stroking her, and she slowly opened her eyes.  She gazed into his caring, concerned face, his lips turned down at the corners and his eyebrows angled in sadness.  Delilah’s heart throbbed painfully.  _Stay with me,_ he had pleaded with her the last time she had seen that look.  She had promised she wasn’t going anywhere then, and she remade that promise to herself now.  He needed her.

She pressed her lips against his, sliding her arms behind his neck and pressing her body closer, feeling her soft curves shaping themselves to his hard body.  His warm hands held her closer as he parted his lips, kissing her slowly, carefully.  Delilah felt something begin to stir as she felt a throb low in her abdomen.  He slipped his hand under the edge of her t-shirt, his palm impossibly hot against her side as he kneaded the soft skin there.  His mouth became more insistent, pressing against hers and finally coaxing a response from her.  She pushed against him and he rolled onto his back, Delilah following his movement and straddling his hips, her knees on either side of him.  She sat back, pulling away from his lips and letting her hands smooth down his chest and stomach.

He sat up suddenly, putting his hands on either side of her face, his fingers lost in her thick hair and he pressed his mouth against hers again, kissing her more desperately than before.  She laid her hands on his waist, holding on to him as her passion burned slowly, like warm embers in a fire.  He was so warm.  Delilah wanted to feel his warmth seep into her, she wanted his burning skin on hers, chasing away the cold fear that had taken hold of her heart and mind.  She raised her arms and reached back behind her to pull on her t-shirt, Dean barely breaking the kiss long enough for her to remove it before pressing his lips against hers again, like he just couldn’t hold back.  His hands moved down her bare back, leaving trails of heat in their wake and she wrapped her arms around his neck tightly, pressing herself against him, seeking out his warmth with every inch of her skin.

He held her close, one hand continuing down to her hip and curling around the curve of her ass.  He pulled her against him and she rolled her hips against his, feeling his growing erection.  A shiver of anticipation coursed through her and she sighed against his lips.

Dean pulled away from her and swept her hair away from her face, looking into her eyes deeply.  She was hypnotized by the clear, green irises as he looked at her, sadness and want and caring etched all over his face.

Delilah was the one to re-close the gap this time, practically throwing herself at his mouth with abandon while rolling her hips against him again and sucking in his lower lip.  He held her closer again, pushing his own hips back against her from his sitting position and there was no doubt where this was going, and she was starting to feel the familiar yearning building.

Delilah rocked to the side, holding on to his neck as she laid down on her back, dragging him down on top of her.  He settled between her legs, his hand coming down on her breast and he slowly massaged it, running the pad of his thumb over the hardening nipple, making her shiver.  The desperation grew stronger still and she ran her hands down his chest and sides and around to his back, finally slipping under the waistband of his boxer briefs to squeeze his firm ass, pulling him against her.  He drew away from her, leaning on his arms, the working muscles neatly defined in the growing light from outside and he pushed his hips against hers, their underwear flimsy barriers keeping their bodies apart.

Delilah pushed down at the black fabric on his hips, trying to get rid of the last thing keeping theirs bodies from interlocking.  Dean sat back and quickly got rid of the offending clothing while Delilah raised her hips to remove hers.  Dean was quicker than her, taking over and sliding her cotton panties down her long legs.  He tossed them to the side and ran his hot hands up the smooth skin, kneading her calves and then her knees and thighs, lifting her legs to bend them.  He gave her a mischievous smile as he lowered his face and nipped at the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, making her quiver like a taut bow string.

All she wanted was to feel his body pressing down on her again and she put one hand on his fuzzy jaw, forcing him to look up at her.  Her whole body felt electrified as his stare locked with hers and he quickly drew his body back up to cover her, his mouth pressing down in a searing kiss, but it wasn’t enough!  She could feel his hard cock pressing against her leg and her pussy gave another insistent throb.

She pulled away from his mouth, her cry breathy in his ear as she again held onto his ass, pulling him towards her. “Dean,” she pleaded, looking straight into the clear green eyes of her lover.  Not breaking eye contact, he reached back and pulled her knee up against his side and he shifted his hips into position.  She could feel the searing hot tip of his cock against the moist opening of her pussy and she moaned softly. He reached down again and captured her lips, Delilah bringing her hand up to his outstretched neck.  She could feel his quick pulse under her hand as he slowly pushed into her until he filled her up completely.  Delilah broke the kiss and threw her head back moaning, relief and lust mingling together as he pulled back slowly and pushed in again, a soft gasp escaping his lips as his head dropped to her shoulder.

She basked in the feel of him, pleasure lapping at her like waves slowly rolling up a beach on a calm day.  He pushed into her steadily, each thrust making her cling to him more desperately.  She held on to his broad shoulders as he heaved against her, running her hands wherever she could reach, squeezing him tightly.  She wrapped her legs around his lower back, pulling on him with each thrust.  He raised his head again and kissed her deeply, never stopping the rocking movement of their writhing bodies.  She held on to the back of his neck as he dropped his forehead to hers, closing his eyes tightly.  She turned her head and locked lips with him again, nothing in her head but the feel of him as everything else, finally, dropped away, leaving room for a tingling wave of warm pleasure radiating to every tip of her and she gasped, all her muscles tightening, her arms and legs gripping him in a vice hold as the wave passed, leaving her feeling languid and sated.  Dean pulled out and she watched his face as he finished himself off with a groan, his sperm spilling onto her still heaving stomach.

He moved from between her legs, lying on his side beside her before rolling back and grabbing the tissues from beside the bed.  He wiped down her stomach, leaning on his elbow, looking pensive and Delilah reached up to press her hand on his cheek, looking at him fondly.  He tossed the soiled tissues into the bin beside the bed and turned back to look at her, laying his arm across her abdomen to hold her.  She reached up at the same time as his mouth came down and their lips connected softly in a tender kiss.

Delilah guided him to rest his head against the base of her throat and he adjusted his body to lay against her as she ran her hand in his short hair, caressing his head.  He reached down for the bed sheet that had gotten pushed to the end of the bed and he pulled it up to cover them.  Delilah kissed his forehead and he held her tightly, like he would never let her go, which suited her just fine.  She kissed his forehead and leaned her cheek against him, and she whispered three little words that faded into the brightening room, no one to hear them but her.

 


End file.
